Miunderstanding
by ImagineAsian
Summary: One Shot - A misunderstanding occurs when Hwoarang overhears Steve talking to himself. Better yet, Steve is making a confession to Paul! Oh my! What does Hwoarang do? Read to find out! Humor.


**Woot, third fic! :D Anyways, I sort of had this idea in my head for a while, I just didn't know how to put it together. So the day before, when I was chatting with Razer Athane (who's an awesome person, btw) on MSN, we were just talking about random things, and whadda ya know? The randomness totally gave me an idea to start a fic! :D So many thank you's to Razer!**

**Anyways, I don't own Tekken nor it's characters. This fic is of course totally fictional and I did not mean to offend anyone in any sort of way when writing this fic.**

**Happy reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

Ah, the weekends. Don't you just love the weekends? You can relax and do whatever activities you desire. That's how it was for the King of Iron Fist contenders during this lovely end of the week. You could do practically anything here at the Iron Fist Mansion, where the contenders called their temporary residence till the tournament ended.

Hwoarang, who recently just came out of the gym from his training decided to go down to the lobby to grab a bite to eat. He passed Steve's room, and from within, Hwoarang heard Steve's voice, saying something rather strange.

"Paul … I loved you for the longest time … Ah! No wait, that won't work!" Hwoarang heard Steve say to himself. A lump formed in Hwoarang's throat.

"We've known each other for a while now, and well, I really enjoyed the time we spent together … I love you Paul."

"_That's it! I'm going to tell the gang about this!" _Hwoarang ran down the halls to the lobby, where most of his friends were.

Most of the contenders were in the lobby scattered around doing whatever pleased them. Xiaoyu, who was eating a vanilla ice cream sat next to Julia at the round table who was reading a book. Asuka was on the other side of Julia playing with her PSP, while Marshall Law and Jin were nearby playing with the Wii.

"Guys! I have something really important to tell you!" Hwoarang got his friend's attention.

"What is it? You ran out of hair dye?" Jin replied, causing laughter amongst the friends.

"Shut it Kazama! How many times do I have to tell you?! This is my natural hair color!" Hwoarang grew furious. He didn't want to forget the important news he had in store for them. "What I wanted to say was … Steve … is gay!"

"Steve? As in our Steve? Steve Fox?!" Xiaoyu asked. "How'd you know?"

"Yes! Our Steve!" Hwoarang started off explaining. "I just came out of the gym and while I was walking past Steve's room I heard him talking to himself. He's in love with Paul!"

"Noooo! You're probably making this up." The whole gang said at the same time.

"If you don't believe me then follow me to his room!" And with that, the whole gang followed Hwoarang.

Once they gathered around Steve's door, everyone strained to hear what's going on.

"I … I don't know how to say this Paul … e-every time we're around each other, I just feel this connection between us you know … I just think maybe … just maybe … we can be … more than f-friends … "

"Oh Osaka! I always thought Steve was straight!" Asuka whispered, though it was pretty loud which caused everyone to tell her to shush. "I always see him flirt with girls."

"Well, he probably decided to finally come out of the closet," Jin explained. "I'm just wondering why it's Paul?"

"I know! Why in the world would he like Paul?!" a somewhat furious Law started off saying. "I mean, I'm straight and all, but what does Paul have that I don't?" Obviously, Law was pretty upset and this totally deflated his ego.

"Well, it seems logical … as to why he likes Paul. For one, Paul, Law, and Steve are getting pretty close … and well, we all know Steve, he's one of the sweetest guys ever and he doesn't seem like a home wrecker." Julia explained while giving Law a skeptical look when she said the last sentence. Julia was right, Steve is sweet and Law's a married man. "By the way, where is Paul?"

"He's taking his motorcycle out for a ride," Law answered. Of course, the best friend knows.

"How do you think Steve's going to take it if Paul turns him down?" the curious Xiao asked. "Or, what will happen if Paul actually likes Steve back? And they get together?! Eeee! It's just like those Japanese manga books!" Suddenly, Xiao felt a pat on her head.

"Xiao, you've been reading way too many mangas," Hwoarang said then immediately became silent after he heard what Steve had to say next.

"I love everything about you Paul … how soft your blond hair is … your gorgeous mesmerizing light blue eyes … I'm in love with you … "

Silence filled the atmosphere.

"I absolutely don't agree with Xiao … I'm Paul's best friend, I know for sure he is straight," Law expressed, breaking the silence. "Poor kid, he's going to get his heart broken."

"Well, maybe one of us can talk Steve out of this?" Julia asked. Everyone immediately turned their heads to Xiaoyu.

"Alright fine, I'll do it!" And with that everyone ran down to the hall so Steve couldn't see them while they can still hear everything that's going on. Xiaoyu gently knocked on his door. As the door slowly opened, revealing a **happy (or should it be gay?) **Steve, sweat drops formed on Xiao's forehead like in those manga books she loves so much.

"Oh hey Xiao! What can I do for you?" Steve asked, surprised to see her standing there.

_Crap … he looks so happy … I don't want to break it to him, _she thought. Xiao sneakily looked down the hall to see the responses from the gang. They all motioned with their hands for her to do it. "Um, c-can we talk for a moment? I promise it won't take long."

"Um, sure? Want to come in? Xiao immediately shook her head no, because if she went in, the gang wouldn't know what would be going on. "Well, okay then. So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Paul!" Xiao blurted out, she could see that Steve was starting to feel nervous. "I know … you like Paul."

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you talking to yourself earlier about it."

"Oh." Steve too, had sweat drops on his forehead just like Xiaoyu.

"Are you sure … you love Paul? Are you sure… Paul's the right one for you?"  
"Yes, I am 100 percent sure Xiao; I've never felt like this with anyone before. I know Paul's the one for me."

"And you won't care what the others have to say about this?"

"No, I don't care at all. Anyone can think whatever they want. I love Paul too much to care about what others think. As long as Paul and I are happy, that's all that matters."

"_Kyaaah! He's so passionate! This is way better than those Japanese manga books!" _Xiaoyu thought. "Well, what if Paul turns you down?"

"Well Xiao … I guess I'll have to deal with it. You never know until you try right?" Steve replied.

"You know what? You should go for it! I support you 100 percent!" Xiaoyu exclaimed while giving Steve a hug.

"Ah, thanks Xiao. I know you and the gang will always be there for me." Xiao gulped … she forgot about the mission she was supposed to accomplish. She immediately pulled herself out of the embrace and excused herself down the hall.

Once she got to where the gang was, she explained to them what happened. Everyone agreed except for Hwoarang.

"No way! I'm not letting him get hurt!" Hwoarang exclaimed as he decided to talk to Steve about this. Everyone protested against his actions but he ignored them, he doesn't want his best friend to go through with this.

As everyone watched Hwoarang head towards Steve's door they were interrupted by a female figure. She had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was gorgeous!

"Um, hey guys. May I ask … do you guys know which room belongs to Steve Fox?"

"U-uh … room 456," Asuka replied. "Uh, may I ask? But who are you?"

The mysterious woman giggled. "Haha, I'm so sorry! Pardon my rudeness I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Pauline, but you can call me Paul for short. I'm Steve's friend. Nice to meet you!"

"EH?!?" the whole gang cried out. Her name was Pauline … she liked to be called Paul for short … she's Steve's friend … this all made total sense. Oh no, Hwoarang! But before anyone could retort … they all heard Steve from his room down on the other side of the hall…

"HWOARANG! I'M NOT GAY!"

Hey, mistakes happen.

* * *

**Hwoarang totally learned a lesson, mwahahaha. ;D Anyways, like I said above, I didn't mean to offend anyone, if I did, then a million apologies to you! I have nothing against gays/homosexuals, I think they are really cool people and I happen to have friends like that.**

**Reviews are appreciated :D **

**--ImagineAsian.**


End file.
